Si supieras
by Kirey Cross
Summary: No todo es lo que parece, a veces las personas no son como uno piensa y la verdad duele ¿No es así? La chica mas inteligente y tímida guarda un secreto pero ¿Quien no lo hace? -No creí esto de ti/-Me importa poco lo que pienses/-Yo se que no... Fairy Tail un poco crack, pasen y lean.


Capitulo 1.

 **Nada es lo que parece.**

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

.

.

El timbre que anunciaba el inicio del primer descanso sonó, todos los estudiantes comenzaron a abandonar el aula, menos alguien; Levy no se movió de su lugar, en cambio, de su mochila saco un libro inmenso, comenzó a ojearlo hasta que encontró la página que estaba buscando; una vez que encontró lo que quería se dispuso a leer, no sin antes colocarse unos anteojos que a la vista era fácil ver que le quedaban grandes.

A Levy le fascinaba leer, y su lectura se extendía a todos los géneros, era una chica muy culta y muy dedicada a sus hobbies.

-Así que aquí estabas.

Levy alzo la vista y noto como Lucy la observaba desde la puerta.

-Aquí estoy.- Respondió Levy algo tímida mientras tocaba las puntas de su cabello azul.

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto.- Dijo Lucy al llegar hasta ella y quitarle aquel libro, Levy no se quejó y solo escucho. –Tienes que socializar más Levy, ya no puedes ser un ratón de biblioteca.

" _Si supieras…"_ Pensó Levy algo cabizbaja a lo dicho por su amiga.

La peli azul sabía que no era bueno contradecir a Lucy así que se puso de pie y pudo notar la diferencia de estatura entre ellas. Levy era por poco la chica más bajita de todo el Instituto y era mucho decir ya que estaba en su segundo año.

Ambas caminaban por los pasillos vacíos, pues la gran mayoría se encontraba en la cafetería o en los diversos jardines de la escuela, Levy agradecía el tener a Lucy de amiga.

-Erza y Juvia de verdad que se sintieron mal de que no almorzaras con nosotras.-Comento Lucy.-Así que vine a buscarte.

-Sabes que quería acabar mi libro.- Dijo Levy inflando los cachetes.

-Eres tan tierna.

Ambas rieron y llegaron donde estaban las demás.

-Levy, Levy, Levy ¡Eres de nuevo el mejor promedio de la generación!-Dijo Juvia saltando hasta ella haciendo que su falda de porrista se levantara demasiado.

-Tranquila, Juvia.- Erza la calmo y después se dirigió a Levy. –Felicidades amiga, eres sin duda la chica más inteligente.

Levy iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida por Lucy.

-Es bueno estudiar, pero también tener amigos. Pon de tu parte, Levy.- Regaño Lucy poniendo las manos en las caderas.

-Gracias chicas, pero enserio, saben que no soy buena en eso, ni siquiera sé cómo me hice amiga de ustedes.- Empezó a decir algo intimidada.

Lucy puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Ni siquiera un novio?

-¡Lucy!- Regaño Erza.

-¿Qué? Desde que la conocemos no sale con ningún chico.

Levy desvió la mirada.

-Ya basta.- Dijo Juvia de repente. –Además, nos juntamos todas porque Erza quiere contarnos algo.

-¡Es cierto!- Canturreo Lucy.

-¿De qué hablan?- Cuestiono la pequeña Levy.

-La razón por la que Lucy fue a buscarte.- Dijo Erza que parecía que irradiaba de emoción.- Es que bueno…Jellal y yo…

Al escuchar aquel nombre Levy dio un respingo y centro toda su atención en Erza que ya parecía que iba a explotar, la peli azul estudiaba cada una de sus facciones esperando lo peor.

-¡Ya dinos!- Animo Juvia.

-Bueno.- Erza comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares. –Jellal y yo casi lo hicimos.

Solo Juvia y Lucy chillaron al escuchar aquello, comenzaron a reír al ver a Erza y la cara que ponía.

En cambio, Levy permaneció seria y expectante.

-Pero ¿Dijiste casi?

-¡Si, Lucy!- Grito Erza. –Fue a dejarme a mi casa y antes de que bajara del auto comenzó a besarme, y yo seguí y me tocaba de una forma…tan, tan enloquecedora. –Relataba Erza, las demás solo escuchaban con atención. –Y cuando sentí su…

-Ya no sigas.- Dijo Lucy firmemente. –No creo que Levy deba escuchar tus perversiones.

-Es cierto.-Dijo Erza avergonzada. –Lo siento Levy, en fin, no pasó nada pero fue emocionante.

-Ya lo creo.- Dijo Juvia entre risas.

-Déjame en paz.- Soltó Erza nerviosa.

-Valla Erza, no te pongas nerviosa, llevan siendo novios unos qué ¿Siete meses? Es normal.

-Ya se Lucy, pero aun así.

Levy permanecía callada, no quería decir nada fuera de lugar, entonces sintió como su celular vibraba, tomo su celular y leyó el mensaje que había llegado.

" _La azotea, si quieres"_

Paso la lengua por sus dientes.

-Estos mensajes de las compañías telefónicas me tienen harta.- Fingió enojo.

-A mí también.- Secundo Juvia. –Llegan a toda hora.

-Bueno iré al salón, nos vemos.- Dijo la pequeña Levy sonriendo.

Nadie le dijo nada, solo la observaron irse.

-Ella tiene que cambiar.- Lucy suspiro con cansancio.

-Va a estudiar, es muy responsable, después de todo.- Dijo Erza sonriendo. –No por nada es la más inteligente.

…

Levy subía por las escaleras que daban a la azotea de la escuela, recordaba la charla con las chicas y no pudo evitar el sentirse mal, ellas eran tan amables que…escucho como alguien pateaba un lata y sonrió olvidándose del tema, antes de abrir la puerta se quitó el saco y la corbata dejándolos en el escalón.

Abrió la puerta y corrió a besar a Gajeel como si no hubiera mañana, el chico la cargo haciendo que ella le rodeara las caderas con sus piernas. Los besos eran muy fuertes, Levy gemía y Gajeel respondía. El chico bajo sus pantalones y sus boxers, la pequeña Levy juguetona subió su falda y bajo sus propias pantaletas…

Después de aquello ambos yacían en el frio suelo.

-Te amo.- Dijo Gajeel viéndola a los ojos.

-Deja de decir estupideces.- Levy lo miro de forma cínica. –Cada vez que lo hacemos es lo mismo.

-Pero es la verdad Levy, te amo.- Dijo Gajeel insistente.

La pequeña se levantó del suelo, se puso sus bragas y aliso su falda, después de eso camino hasta él.

-Si no fuera porque me encanta como lo haces no vendría.- Lo beso fugazmente y después rio de forma estruendosa.

-Levy…

-Gracias por el mensajito, la verdad me hacía falta.- Tomo el pomo de la puerta. –Nos vemos.

Gajeel se quedó pasmado y dio un grito, ella siempre le hacía lo mismo, ya no la seguiría.

Levy tomo su corbata y comenzó a atarla mientras bajaba los largos escalones, al llegar a la puerta que conectaba con la escuela vio entrar a Freed, un chico de tercer año.

-Así que aquí estabas.

Levy rio al notar que uso la misma frase que Lucy.

-Aquí estoy ¿Qué quieres?

-Ta mande mensajes.- El chico impaciente le indicó que verificara.

Levy comprendió y saco su celular del saco, en efecto, había un mensaje del musculoso.

-No lo vi, estaba ocupada, para la otra será.- Levy paso a su lado y el la tomo fuertemente del brazo.

-No, no me vas a dejar así.- Sentencio mientras la arrincono contra la pared, comenzó a besar su cuello y meter su mano por debajo de su falda.

Levy se retorcía pero era claro que él era más fuerte.

-No quiero.- Decía la chica. – ¡Freed déjame! Ahorita no estoy de humor.

El chico dejo de besarla y la miro con rudeza.

-Tú siempre quieres.

Volvió a besarla, Levy harta de la situación mordió su oreja violentamente.

-¡Estúpida!-Dijo retrocediendo. –Tengo ganas y será ahora.

-A ti no te queda claro quién manda.- Soltó Levy con rudeza y enojo en su voz.

-No querida ¿Acaso crees que no puedo contarlo? ¿Qué dirán de ti?- Levy torció los labios. –Exacto, así que ven y se una buena chica.

Levy suspiro.

-Sí que serás imbécil, tu no dirás nada ¿Sabes porque?- Dijo ella haciendo confundir a Freed, oh si, si ese idiota creía que tenía poder sobre ella se equivocaba, aquel era su juego y ella siempre ganaba. -…porque si hablas jamás volveré a estar contigo y sé que te encanto, sabes que nadie hará lo que yo hago.

-Tu peque…

-Y en segundo.- Siguió Levy sonriendo. –Porque soy la chica más tímida y con mejor promedio, nadie te creerá y ah…puedo decir que tú querías hacerme algo.

Freed quedo sin habla, ella tenía razón en todo, Levy le encantaba porque cuando tenía problemas con su novia ella siempre lo hacía sentir mejor y claro está, tampoco nadie creería semejante rumor de la pequeña Levy.

-Sí, disculpa.- Dijo el chico derrotado. –Estuvo mal, sé que esto es con el consentimiento de los dos.

Levy asintió más tranquila y sonrió.

-Bien, entonces no pasó nada ¿Si?- Dijo ladeando la cabeza. –Estas perdonado.

Freed suspiro aliviado de no alejarla.

Ella le hizo un ademan con el dedo para que se acercara a ella.

-Hoy saldré en la tarde.- Comenzó. –Puedes recogerme a las 6, luego te envió porque calle, podemos ir al mirador, hace mucho que no lo hacemos en tu coche.

Freed sonrió victorioso y la beso, Levy correspondió de la misma forma, parándose sobre la puntas para alcanzarlo.

-Te veo después, bonita.

-Adiós, salúdame a Mirajane.- Dijo la pequeña en tono de broma, mencionar a la novia de Freed la hacía reír, pobre de la estúpida de Mira, ella juraba que él la amaba.

Cuando por fin Levy entro a la escuela noto que casi no había gente en los pasillos por lo que corrió para poder llegar al aula, al abrir la puerta vio que ya estaba el profesor.

-¿Me permite pasar?- Pregunto temerosa.

-Señorita McGarden, ya me había preocupado por usted, seguramente estuvo estudiando en la biblioteca ¿No es así?

Levy nerviosa asintió con la cabeza.

-Así es, disculpe.

-Adelante, adelante.

Sus compañeros la observaron cuando ingreso y tomo su asiento, no cabía duda que su compañera Levy también era capaz de llegar tarde a clase, pero por un motivo realmente valioso; estudiar.

" _Si supieran…"_ Pensó la pequeña peli azul.

.

.

.

Bien, espero que les haya agradado.

Aquí viene la pregunta ¿Quieren que lo deje así? O ¿Lo continuo?

Tengo muchas ideas en mente, pero claro no cuenta si ustedes no quieren leerlo.

Déjenme un comentario diciendo que les pareció, enserio se los agradecería mucho.

Pásense a mis otras historias (Que si continuare xD)

Bueno gracias por leer.

Kirey se va.


End file.
